Never Be the Same Again
by Roosie
Summary: After an unfortunate accident Mitchie isn't sure whether she can ever be the same, much less see her friends at Camp Rock again.
1. Chapter 1

Connie Torres turned to her daughter with a sad smile on her face. There was nothing either could say, she was not the same Mitchie that left Camp Rock almost one year ago, and despite their hopes, she would never be herself ever again. Sure she still played both the guitar and piano occasionally, except there was never any singing. Instead, sad slow melodies made their way through Mitchie's bedroom door and down to the living room where often Mr and Mrs. Torres would sit at night. This seemed like the only time Mitchie would play, the morning and afternoon involved silence and one way conversations. Mitchie could talk, although she chose not to when in public. Her voice came out thin and raspy, and often times people would stare when she talked.

"So eggs for breakfast?" Connie asked Mitchie.

Mitchie looked up and nodded, the scarf that was carefully wrapped around her neck slipping enough to see the scar beginning at the base of her chin.

Connie sighed, "Or what about an omelette? I could put ham and cheese in it, maybe even some spinach."

This time Mitchie didn't look up, and she didn't nod, she only shrugged and continued to stare at the kitchen counter.

"I was thinking," Connie tried again, leaning her elbow on the counter causing Mitchie to finally stare her mother in the eyes. "I really shouldn't turn down the offer from Camp Rock, and I really truly believe you should come with me… as my helper or a camper, which ever you choose."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, and mouthed the word _no_.

"Not even for a couple of days?" Connie persisted, "A weekend?"

_I guess_, Mitchie nodded after some consideration, "A weekend, no longer." She spoke in short breaths.

"Sounds great," I smiled genuinely for the first time in months. "You'll be a wonderful help."

Mitchie raised her eyebrows and gave me a small smile before she left the room showing Connie that she actually cared, no matter how much she tried to hide it after her accident.

However it wasn't until another week later that Connie was truly convinced that Mitchie was getting back to her old self. Connie had walked pass Mitchie's room only to find that she was dancing around as she packed for Camp Rock. With another genuine smile Connie continued through the hallway not wanting to interrupt or embarrass Mitchie when she was starting to have fun again.

Yet, as Mitchie got into the car later that day, there was nothing about Mitchie that proved she'd changed. She had on the same expressionless face, and still seemed to be in her own world as she fixed yet another scarf around her neck.

"It's 90 degrees outside sweetie," Connie spoke softly. "Are you sure you want to wear your scarf?" Mitchie nodded, "Ok well you can sleep if you want, we'll be at Camp Rock in about an hour and a half."

"Nah," Mitchie croaked, holding her neck as she spoke. "May I put the radio on?"

Connie smiled and nodded, listening to the songs as she drove to and then into Camp Rock.

"We're here," Connie shook her daughter awake. "We're at Camp Rock."

Mitchie groaned, finally up from her unexpected deep sleep. She sat up in her seat to look around at everyone and everything and then turning to her mother Mitchie smiled. That is, she smiled until she spotted Caitlyn, Lola and Shane standing in a group almost right across from the car.

"How about we go to the kitchen," Connie suggested, noticing both the group and Mitchie quickly ducking. "I'll drive up behind so that we can unpack without hurting ourselves."

Mitchie nodded appreciatively, staying low in her seat.

Unfortunately for Mitchie, who obviously didn't want to be seen by anyone she knew, Brown was at the kitchen door to greet us.

"'Ello Mrs. Torres," Brown smiled, hugging Connie and then turning to Mitchie. "And 'ello to you too Mitchie, we weren't expecting you this year."

Mitchie smiled, she was truly happy to see Brown, however Shane was very close to his uncle and would most likely to be seen around him.

"Mitchie's just here to help again," Connie butted in, saving Mitchie from having to talk. "She didn't want to be a camper this year."

"Oh what a shame," Brown frowned, turning back to Mitchie. "But if you change you're mind we'll be happy to take you. Shane's back teaching again, and he'd be happy to see you."

Mitchie winced at his name noticeable to both Connie and Brown. Although Brown didn't know why, and he wasn't sure he should ask. Connie, however, intervened once again, "Mitchie's probably just here for the weekend."

"A weekend?" Brown asked disappointed, "Is everything alright?"

Neither Torres knew how to answer that. They either had to tell the truth or lie to people that they trusted. But no matter how much Connie wanted to tell Brown what was happening with her teenage daughter she knew that Mitchie would absolutely kill her.

The silence worried Brown even more especially when he realized that Mitchie hadn't said a word throughout the conversation. He wondered whether Shane had done something to her, and if that were the case then he'd have to have a conversation with him.

"Why don't you start unloading the car Mitchie," Connie asked her daughter without taking her eyes off of Brown. "I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Mitchie nodded and once again opted to mouth _ok _instead of say it out loud. As she left both Connie and Brown's eyes followed her across to the car and then, now that they were alone, Brown and Connie both turned to talk.

"Sorry love," Brown apologised when he noticed the sad smile on her face. "I didn't mean to pry."

"No, its fine Brown," Connie sighed. "Mitchie just hasn't been herself lately. Things have changed a lot since last summer."

Without Connie saying any more Brown knew that he wasn't going to hear the entire story now, and he wasn't going to force her to tell him. "I'm here if you want to talk about it," Brown reassured Connie. "Whenever you want to talk about it."

Connie smiled, nodding a thank you and looking back towards the kitchen where they could see Mitchie quietly unloading the car. "I better go help her."

"Alright," Brown gave Connie a quick hug. "I'll see you at dinner then." And with that he walked away hoping to find his nephew on his way.

Meanwhile Connie joined her daughter inside the kitchen where now Connie brought everything in and Mitchie unpacked it in order to further avoid her friends. Which of course, Connie didn't believe her daughter should be doing because she would eventually have to face them. But she also knew that Mitchie still needed her time to deal with everything that's happened.

_It was 11.45 in the evening when the phone rang at the Torres household and Connie had been the one to answer it. A deep voice told her that her daughter Mitchie and Mitchie's cousin Anna-Marie had been in an accident and they were currently being held at Carter Memorial Hospital in the critical care unit. They'd been hit by a drunk driver on the very same street the house was on. She was told to come down to the hospital straight away, and arrived only to find out that Anna-Marie had been lost only a few minutes before. Anna-Marie, Mitchie's best friend, was dead. _

_As Connie walked to Mitchie's hospital room she wondered how she was going to tell her the news. But her daughter had been injured in the crash and was, as of now, unresponsive. As Connie walked into the room the first thing she noticed was the long blue and white tube sticking out of Mitchie's neck. Attached to another machine on the side of the bed, it was supposed to help her breath, especially after Mitchie had apparently had throat surgery after coming in with extensive neck injuries. _

_Mitchie woke up within a week, but with the injuries she could no longer sing. In fact, her voice even had to be retrained just so she could talk. _

"Why don't you go walk around camp?" Connie suggested half way through unpacking after noticing that Mitchie was lost in her own thoughts. Mitchie's face soured, and while shaking her head no she stood up to walk out into the empty mess hall.

The piano sat where it had last year, but that wasn't where Mitchie was heading. Instead she chose a seat at the furthest table from the kitchen, in the corner where hopefully no one could see her.

Mitchie brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them with her arms and tried to recall any happy memories from this camp that would bring her mood up. But no matter what she remained depressed. Thinking back Mitchie couldn't help but tear up. It seemed like no matter how much she tried she couldn't stop them from coming down. And so, they did, and Mitchie silently cried into her knees hoping that her mother wouldn't catch her. Mitchie had been crying herself to sleep since the accident, and even though Connie had thought it had stopped it hadn't. Mitchie had only become more discrete about it.

Now Mitchie realized that she'd have to take that walk, just to get rid of any evidence. So she silently stood up and crept towards the door. It led behind the cabins, and close to the woods thus it was secluded enough to calm Mitchie down without her actually running into anybody. Mitchie quickly decided that she would take a short walk through the woods and then planned to join her mother back in the kitchen just in time for dinner.

Mitchie walked until she came to a couple of benches in a cleared area of the woods. She decided to sit for a couple minutes before heading back, just to clear her mind or maybe even get a few more tears out of the way. Mitchie was sure that her eyes were already red and puffy, and her cheeks were sticky with tear stains. She attempted to wipe and rub her eyes to appear more normal and she used a cloth to wipe away any more tears. Sighing, Mitchie got up after ten minutes noticing that it was starting to get dark. She headed back towards camp, the light from the cabins guiding her.

When Mitchie arrived at the kitchen she could hear voices coming from the mess hall. Dinner had been served. She made her way through the back door but only came to find that more familiar voice were in the actual kitchen. Mitchie took a peek through the screen door and quickly ducked. Connie was talking to Shane and Caitlyn who had undoubtedly come to see if Mitchie was here.

"She's not around," Connie answered, "You'll have to catch her another time."

Both Caitlyn and Shane looked disappointed. They had been excited to see their friend since they'd arrived at Camp Rock, and now it sounded as if Mitchie wasn't even here this year. With a sigh Caitlyn decided to answer back, "Are you sure she won't even be here for a little while?"

Connie smiled, Mitchie's friends were very determined. "I'll have to talk to Mitchie."

"Okay," Shane and Caitlyn agreed simultaneously, although it wasn't sincere. From what Mitchie could see her friends left the kitchen even more crestfallen.

Mitchie waited a few moments before she entered the kitchen silently. Connie's back was facing the door, so it wasn't until the door slammed shut that she turned around to greet her daughter.

"Your friends were here," Connie told her daughter, with a fallen expression on her face. She knew how much Mitchie really wanted to see her friends. "I think they'd like to see you."

Mitchie said nothing. She didn't want her mother to start another one of her one sided arguments in which she would obviously win because Mitchie wouldn't talk back.

Connie was just as sick of the fights as Mitchie so she didn't pry anymore and put Mitchie's dinner in front of her at the table. "I made your favourite," her mother smiled, "Tacos and a nice green salad."

_Thanks_, Mitchie finally mouthed digging into her food. It was only barely half finished when Mitchie pushed it away. Her appetite seemed to go away with everything else, but Connie was getting used to it and took it away without complaint. "How was that?" Connie asked getting her daily review from her best critic.

Mitchie looked up at her mother, giving her two thumbs up and a small smile. But the mistake was looking Connie in the eyes because it was that moment that Connie noticed her daughter had been crying.

Immediately Connie ran over to Mitchie and engulfed her in a hug. "Are you okay?" Connie panicked. "Is everything alright? Have you been crying?"

Mitchie looked down at the floor and shrugged her shoulders unable to bring herself to hug her mother back. She didn't know how to answer that question because Connie already knew the answer and there was no lying to her mother. "Sweetie," Connie pulled away, her hands still on Mitchie's shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?" Mitchie shook her head. "Are you going to be alright?"

Mitchie finally looked up again, her eyes watering a little bit more as this conversation triggered more emotions. Seeing this Connie pulled Mitchie back into the hug but it was Mitchie who pushed away.

"Bed," Mitchie spoke cringing at the sound of her own voice.

Connie nodded a sad smile on her face as she watched Mitchie make her way to the bedroom.

There was no way that she could make her daughter open up to her. Connie had tried and tried and it seemed like the only way it would ever happen was if she let Mitchie decide when.

Unfortunately the right time wasn't coming any time soon. Mitchie was gone when Connie woke up the next morning, and she somehow conveniently avoided her mother for the rest of the day.

Mitchie had hung out by the dock all day hoping not to run into anybody, especially her mother. And although the lake was the obvious place for Connie to look, it seemed like the only place that Mitchie could think clearly. With everyone else in class there were no interruptions and no noise for quite a while, then as it got later Mitchie would start to hear people walking in the woods. She would duck and wait for that someone to do away and then continue to hang her feet over the dock.

This technique seemed successful until Mitchie began to get lost in her thoughts and tuned all the noises out. She didn't hear Nate walking past the dock and stopping to try and recognize the figure by the lake. Neither did she hear him coming towards her until he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Mitchie right?" Nate asked, sitting down next to her. Mitchie nodded, "Shane's been talking about you all year, does he know you're here?"

At this Mitchie paused, not knowing whether to answer the question. But the pause made Nate even more curious, and even a little bit worried. He wondered if Mitchie and Shane were fighting. Except when Nate thought about it Shane had been raving about seeing Mitchie again since the minute he left Camp Rock last year and would have been in a fouler mood when they'd arrived.

"I'll take that as a no," Nate guessed looking down at the water. "I kind of get the feeling you two are fighting, is everything alright in that department?"

Mitchie nodded, seeming to decide not to talk once again. "Well, I have class now so I've got to go. Do you want to come?" Mitchie shook her head, "Are you sure? Caitlyn's in my class."

Nate waited to see if Mitchie would respond differently to Caitlyn's name before he went to class but she didn't. This confused him even more. It couldn't have been a fight with Shane because Mitchie was ignoring Caitlyn as well, so it must have had something to do with her personal life, which of course Nate didn't want to pry into.

When Nate left Mitchie no longer wanted to stay on the docks. In fact, she was quite curious as to which class Nate was heading towards – and whether more than just Caitlyn would be in it.

After a few minutes Mitchie followed Nate to the camp, and then to a cabin near the kitchen. She heard music and people's feet across the floor, and figured that it must have been a dance class. This, as it turned out, brought back too many memories for Mitchie to take in one day of Camp Rock, so she turned back towards the kitchen and decided to finally face her mother again making sure not to start crying on her way there.

As Mitchie entered the kitchen she let the door shut itself so that her mother would turn around and notice her. "Hey Sweetie," Connie faced her daughter and smiled. "I was wondering when you would come back, do you want to help with lunch?" Mitchie nodded, "Why don't you cut up the bread for me then."

Mitchie complied walking to the countertop of bread and starting to cut them into halves as noise began to increase in the mess hall. "Honey," Connie spoke after they'd been silent for more than a half hour. "How about you go get some lunch, I think you've cut enough bread for today." When Mitchie didn't respond Connie tried again, "What if I went and made you a plate so you can eat it in here?"

This time Mitchie slowly agreed and sat down on the nearest stool. "I'll be right back Mitch," Connie walked out of the kitchen leaving her daughter with only the staff. Mitchie sighed and held her head up with her hands. She was bored and tired and really wanted to go home where she could just lock herself in her room until school started again.

"Okay," Connie came back, placing a full plate in front of Mitchie. "Ham sandwich with lettuce and tomato, tortilla chips and salsa, enjoy."


	2. Chapter 2

I walked back into my cabin query about my conversation with Mitchie. I wasn't sure whether I should tell Shane she was here when he obviously thought differently.

"Hey man," Shane nodded in my direction. "How was your class?"

I shrugged; I wasn't very good at lying so not answering was the best technique. "Ho-How was yours?"

Shane narrowed his eyes, "Is everything alright?" He had always been the best at knowing when I was hiding something from him. "Did something happen this afternoon?"

I shook my head almost too fast proving further that I was lying. At this point Shane got up from the bed and came closer, looking me straight in the eyes and asking me again. "What happened?"

"I just met up with an old friend," I stumbled. "Of you-yours, over by the lake."

"Old friend?" Shane seemed confused as he sat down on my bed. "You mean, like, when we were all campers here?"

I shook my head, now looking down at the floor to avoid eye contact.

"So," Shane fell down onto the bed, "An old friend from last year? Like Barron? Sander?"

I sighed, "It doesn't really matter, seeing he-them again just shook me up a little bit."

"Her?" Shane sat up, suddenly more interested in the conversation. "Mitchie? You saw Mitchie? But Connie said she wasn't here this year, why would she do that?"

Sitting down on the bed now I shrugged, even I had no idea why Mitchie was avoiding everyone. "She's avoiding everyone Shane; I just caught her by surprise. Why don't we get some lunch, and then we can talk to Connie together?"

Shane nodded and we got up together to go the mess hall. Lunch was supposed to start any minute now, but the food was already out so we helped ourselves and sat down at a table.

"Mitchie's really here then?" Shane asked moving his food around the plate. "I can't believe she's avoiding me, we were doing so well after camp last year, did she happen to say anything about why?"

I shook my head, "Mitchie didn't speak at all, in fact she was unusually quiet."

Shane looked up and I could see how hurt he was, but we were interrupted by a noise before I could further comfort him.

"Oh hi boys," Connie smiled and waved. "Trying to beat the rush?"

We nodded, unsure whether to mention Mitchie at this moment in time. "Your food's too good Mrs. Torres, we had to make sure we got some lunch before it was gone."

Connie laughed before turning back towards the kitchen with what looked like a full plate of food. "Alright guys, enjoy your lunch, I've got to get back in the kitchen."

"You too," We chorused digging back into our food a little less enthusiastically. I could tell that Shane was still thinking about Mitchie and I knew he was going to obsess over it now until he finally saw her.

"I'm just going to say goodbye to Connie," Shane told me after we'd finished our lunch. I nodded, following Shane to the swinging door and watching as he went in first.

Inside I could hear Connie speaking to someone in a whisper but only caught a glimpse of the girl before she ran out the door. I was so sure that it was Mitchie and Shane did as well because his mouth was wide open.

When Connie noticed we were standing there she smiled as if nothing just went on. "You guys leaving?" She asked cleaning up the plate we had seen her bring into the kitchen.

We nodded, and Shane, who was still shocked, decided it was a good time to ask Connie "Was that Mitchie?"

Connie looked down at the floor and nodded, "Yeah that was Mitchie. But she's only here for the weekend."

"A weekend?" Shane asked in disbelief, "Why?"

This time Connie met our gaze, "She didn't want to participate in camp this summer, I'm lucky to have her here for this long. I'm sorry she's avoiding you, but I haven't seen much of her either."

"Oh," Shane was crestfallen. It was clear he wasn't going to say anything else, having been too disappointed by the last answer, so I waved goodbye to Connie and led him out of the room.

When we stepped outside Shane was immediately himself again, "I'm going to go find her."

I nodded, there was nothing I could do or say to stop him, and watched as he went into the woods where we had seen Mitchie go. Once I was sure that he was gone I went back to our cabin where I sat and listened to Jason rambling until Shane got back.

"Any luck?" I turned around and asked when I heard the door swing closed.

Shane shook his head, "Hardly, I saw her once but she walked away before I could even say anything and then she disappeared off the face of the planet."

I shrugged, sitting down next to him on his bead. "Try again tomorrow, we've got another class to teach."

Nodding Shane got up from his bed and put his shoes back on. I was expecting a struggle but there wasn't any.

We walked to class together quietly, me a couple of steps behind him – which in the end led me to seeing a flash of red sweater by the lake. I knew it was Mitchie straight away and paused to take a closer look when Shane noticed that I had stopped.

From the corner of my eye I could see him look towards where I was staring, "Mitchie."

"How about I meet you in class?" I suggested deciding to leave him alone with Mitchie for now. Shane nodded, gratefully smiling before he headed toward the lake. In turn I proceeded to my class without my co-teacher hoping that Uncle Brown wouldn't find out that Shane hadn't helped.

"Good afternoon guys," I greeted a bunch of smiling girls and boys. "I'm Nate, and welcome to my class."

After class I went straight back to the cabin that I shared with Shane and Jason in hopes of hearing news about Shane talking to Mitchie, but what I found was him pacing the room.

"She ignored me," Shane ranted. "I saw her, I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't say anything back. I don't know what's wrong but I have to find out, do you think I did something to upset her?"

I shook my head, "Give her some time; I'm sure she'll come back to you eventually."

"But what if she doesn't?" Shane demanded, "What happens if I can never get through to her?"

"Connie said she's avoiding everyone," I tried to reason with him. "It's got to be something else, something that must have happened over the year. Come on Shane don't worry yourself about it."

Shane stopped pacing and sat down on the nearest bed, "Mitchie's changed," he whispered. "She's lost weight, she's paler and someone how she manages to wear long sleeves and a scarf in 90 degree weather. What could possibly have happened?"

"I don't know," I answered defeated. "But if it's as personal as it sounds you should let her come to you. She's seen you now, she knows you're here, she'll confide in you when she needs to."

"You don't leaving her alone will just make it worse?" Shane leaned his head in his hands.

I shook my head, "If you keep trying to get her to open up it will. She'll pull away from you even more."

"Man, Nate you've been watching too much Dr. Phil," Shane laughed a little. "But, th-thanks."

I nodded, getting up from my bed and leaving the cabin to give Shane some time to himself. When I stepped outside the first thing I noticed was that the sun was starting to set on the lake and immediately felt drawn to sitting on the dock. Mitchie wasn't there for once, though I wish she had been so that I could talk her into to seeing Shane again.

That was when I started to the faint sounds of a piano playing and found myself heading towards the music.

It came from the mess hall and I immediately knew that it was Mitchie even though she wasn't singing. I slowly went towards the door and took a peek inside trying to make sure I didn't make a sound. But my mistake was moving over a couple of steps causing the porch to creek underneath my weight. Mitchie stopped playing but didn't turn around in her seat to look at me; instead she put her head down on the keys and stayed there. Before I went in I looked around me to see if anyone else was around and then slowly made my way to Mitchie.

I stood above her for a few seconds and then quietly asked, "Mitchie is everything alright?"

Mitchie lifted her head off of the piano and shook her head, and that was when I noticed that she was crying.

I sat down at the end of the piano bench to comfort her but Mitchie still wouldn't look at me. I scooted closer, placing my hands on the piano and playing a few chords hoping that would make her loosen up once again. Mitchie finally looked up at me blank faced and teary eyed, and gave me what looked like a smile.

"That was a nice song you were playing before," I smiled back, playing another couple of notes. "What's it called?"

Mitchie shrugged and turned away from the piano with her arms crossed. I tried again, "Did you write it yourself?"

She shook her head and she began to silently sob once again. I turned around on the bench so that I was facing the same way and Mitchie leaned her head on my shoulder for comfort. It was the first time she had actually let out all of her feelings in front of me and recognized that I was here to help her not bother her.

"Thanks," Mitchie spoke for the first time since I've seen her.

It was raspy and weak but I passed that off as the crying and nodded, "You're welcome."

Mitchie smiled for what seemed like for real this time and got up off of my shoulder wiping her tears away. She didn't speak anymore than that and stared off into the distance until I tried to talk to her again, "Dinner should be starting soon, do you need any help in the kitchen?"

Mitchie looked over at me incredulously and nodded her head getting up from the piano bench and standing over me. In turn I got up as well and followed her into the kitchen where Connie seemed surprised that Mitchie had brought someone else with her.

"I'm here to help," I told Connie as I put on an extra apron.

Connie nodded, "Thanks Nate, how about you and Mitchie work on icing the cupcakes?"

"Okay," I spoke up when Mitchie didn't. "We'll get right on it."

It took about half an hour for Mitchie and I to silently work on the cupcakes and by that time there was already noise coming from the dining room. So I looked over at Mitchie now that we were done with our job and smiled, "Do you want to go get something to eat?" Mitchie shook her head; she had gone back to withdrawing from everyone. "Then do you need company while you eat in here?"

Mitchie, shocked once again, nodded her head and held her arm out to say lead the way. I headed towards the door that went into the dining room but Mitchie didn't move from her spot instead she stood there looking down at the ground self-consciously. "We're just going to go get our food," I reassured Mitchie. "I promise we won't sit down and eat with anyone."

Without talking Mitchie pointed towards the extra food that was sitting on the far off counter and picked up a plate as she walked towards it. I had no choice but to follow her to the food, which admittedly was exactly the same as what was placed outside and therefore I had no reason to force Mitchie to go into the dining room.

We sat down across from each other at the only clear table and slowly and quietly ate our food, or in Mitchie's case move her food around the plate. "It's good," I encouraged her when I noticed. "The food I mean, have you lost your appetite?"

Mitchie looked up and unconvincingly nodded her head as she pushed her plate away. I sighed, a flashback of Shane telling me that she was losing weight suddenly hitting me.

I felt the need to try again; I moved her plate back in front of her and pointed at the carrot sticks, "You won't even have a couple of carrots?" She shrugged, "For me? For Shane?"

Once again Mitchie looked up at me with a sad smiled shook her head. Then she picked up her plate to insure I wouldn't bother her with it anymore by shoving it into the garbage. I raised an eyebrow at Mitchie on her way back to the table making sure that she picked up at least a little bit of food to eat for lunch. But when she didn't I decided that I'd give up and confront the problem later, possibly with Shane by my side, and instead I would try and talk to her more.

"I'm working on a new song for the band," I mentioned, hoping going back to the piano would make Mitchie open up to me again. "Would you mind if I played it for you once everyone was gone? I need another musician's opinion before I show it to Shane and Jason."

Mitchie seemed a little unsure at first although she eventually nodded and finally reached for one of my carrot sticks to snack on. I was relieved as I watched her eat the whole thing and then three more from my plate, glad that now I didn't have this subject to discuss with Shane later on.

"So how much longer do you think dinner is?" I asked checking the time, "Would you want to go to the music room instead?"

Without saying anything Mitchie got up from the table and waited for me by the door while I threw away my food. Then I followed Mitchie as she used paths that ran behind the camp, paths I knew no one used, so that she didn't have to see anyone else on the way to the music room.

When we arrived I went straight toward the row of acoustic guitars and sat down with one. I strummed a few lines just to make sure it was in tune but noticed that Mitchie wasn't coming near me. She sat down in a chair near the front of the room, the furthest from any windows, although she seemed to be listening as she raised her eyebrows in anticipation.

"I don't have a title for it yet," I started, all of a sudden a little nervous to actually be playing it for someone.

With a deep breath I began to sing and I noticed that Mitchie's face fell a little. I smiled to see if it would help, and her face seemed to momentarily brighten up once again as nodded her head to the beat of the song.

When I was done I quietly waited for Mitchie's reaction, but instead as I looked up I noticed a new person in the room. She stood next to Mitchie at the front of the room and clapped her hands, "Bravo Nate."

I smiled timidly, "Thanks Caitlyn, when did you get here?"

"Here like in this room here?" Caitlyn sat down in the chair next to Mitchie, "About half way through your song. I was on my way back to my cabin and heard music, figured I'd find out who it was. Now the question is since when do you hang out with Mitchie, who by the way I didn't even know was here."

I shrugged, hoping that Mitchie would answer that for herself when I remembered that she had hardly spoken since I'd first seen her. "I've just – well, I ran into her a couple of times."

* * *

**Okay, Hi again! I followed through with my promise like I always will! Sorry it took me so long to update, I will be doing more of it from now on.... I just had a little bit of writers block writing in Nate's point of view for so long. I kinda ran out of things to write about.... oh well, won't happen again.**

**Hope you enjoy this! Thank you so much for reading and thanks for the reviews! I smile everytime I read one!  
And by the way, the problem with jbfanfiction are resolved.... so thank you as well for trying to be my evidence! Thank you Thank you Thank you!**

**-Roosie  
**


End file.
